


De acciones y reacciones

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, Request Meme
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-01
Updated: 2010-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Akaya no le gusta ser tratado como un crío.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De acciones y reacciones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yumi_torishishi @LJ](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yumi_torishishi+%40LJ).



No es solamente porque Renji está pendiente de todo que repara en él; Kirihara Akaya se hace notar incluso por los que no le prestan ninguna atención a los demás.

Él grita, pisotea fuertemente, le exige a algunos de sus senpai que jueguen con él aunque sepa que sus posibilidades de ganar son mínimas y el resto del club esté presente y reclama cuando tiene que hacer lo mismo que los demás de primer año y pasar la tarde recogiendo bolas.

Renji no puede evitar sonreír con diversión antes esas exhibiciones y sólo interviene un día que Seiichi no está presente y tanto Genichirou como el capitán parecen estar a punto de perder la paciencia con él.

—Yo jugaré contigo, Akaya —dice, poniendo una mano en el hombro derecho del chico para calmarlo.

Su gesto trae la reacción opuesta y Akaya se aparta tan rápidamente como si le estuviese haciendo daño y entrecierra los ojos, pero luego sonríe con arrogancia y juega con su raqueta hasta dejarla acomodarla sobre sus hombros.

—Por favor, Yanagi-senpai —pronuncia con falsa cortesía y guía el camino hacia la cancha.

Sólo por eso Renji juega un poco más en serio, atacando de tal forma que Akaya apenas tiene tiempo para reaccionar y defenderse para no perder cada juego en cuestión de segundos, y aunque ya van cinco a cero cuando Seiichi llega y comienza oficialmente la práctica, Renji abandona la cancha y se une a los demás regulares de inmediato, ignorando el que Akaya le ordene que regrese y termine el partido.

Renji sabe bien que el resultado ya no puede ser cambiado y el que Akaya crea lo contrario y asegure que ya va comenzar a contraatacar no cambia ese hecho.

* * *

No es sólo con él, Renji se da cuenta.

Cuando Marui despeina a Akaya juguetonamente, él aparta las manos del pelirrojo a manotazos y cuando Jackal se une e imita a Marui, Akaya prácticamente se aleja corriendo de ellos y una vez está a una distancia que él considera segura, les dice:

—¿Qué es lo que quieren, senpai-tachi?

Y la primera vez que Masaharu lo hace, desordenando sus cabellos casi bruscamente, Akaya le lanza un golpe que Masaharu consigue esquivar por milímetros.

Eso no impide que a ambos les sea asignado el limpiar las canchas ese día.

—Tienes que aprender a comportarte, Akaya.

Las palabras de Seiichi, que siguen el anuncio del castigo, son dichas con una sonrisa burlona y acompañadas por una mano que despeina incluso más a Akaya y aunque esta vez él no se aparta ni intenta distanciarse o alejarlo a la fuerza, sí hace una mueca de molestia y esta no abandona su rostro durante el resto del entrenamiento.

* * *

Renji no niega que tiene curiosidad y no intenta siquiera disimular que lo está observando fijamente cuando Akaya se mueve para alejarse de Hiroshi y la mano derecha de éste, que había estado en uno de sus hombros mientras Hiroshi lo consolaba por tener que quedarse en la banca durante ese partido.

Ha visto reacciones similares tantas veces que ya tiene una teoría al respecto y esa misma tarde, durante la tercera ronda del torneo, tiene oportunidad de probarla.

Akaya ganó su partido de sencillos tres, definiendo con ello la victoria de Rikkai, y ahora está tomando agua, ignorando que la atención de Renji está en él tal como lo ha estado durante todo el día.

Renji se acerca con cautela, porque no quiere que Akaya huya antes de tiempo, y sólo habla cuando ya está a su lado.

—Bien hecho, Akaya —dice con sinceridad mientras pone una de sus manos en el hombro izquierdo de Akaya, en un toque que no es condescendiente, ni burlón, ni aplacante.

Y Akaya se sobresalta al escuchar su voz.

Aun así, se queda totalmente inmóvil y lo observa fijamente, con sus ojos entrecerrados como si lo estuviese examinando, pero luego se relaja y sonríe.

—Por supuesto, senpai —afirma con presunción, enderezando su postura para verse más alto—. Y la próxima vez te venceré a ti.

La tentación de reír es mucha y Renji no la resiste, mas antes de que Akaya se ponga de mal humor y se aparte, Renji le da un pequeño apretón y retira su mano mientras asiente, prometiéndole un partido cuando regresen al colegio.

* * *

Saber tratar —y manejar— a Akaya significa también encargarse de él con frecuencia, ya sea porque nadie más puede hacerlo en algunas ocasiones o por decisión propia.

Es posible que eso cree costumbre; pero en realidad, las reacciones de Akaya siguen dependiendo del caso.

Tocar a Akaya para confortarlo, tranquilizarlo o impedir que haga algo equivale a una mala mirada y si el contacto es juguetón, Akaya se muestra ofendido, tal vez porque cree que lo está tratando como si fuese crío.

Todo eso parece apuntar a que nunca habrá excepciones, pero el día de la graduación prueba que Renji se equivocó al pensar tal cosa.

Mientras Akaya se esfuerza en no llorar, Renji pasa su mano derecha por su cabello y en lugar de rechazar el gesto, Akaya hipa.

Nadie aprovecha eso para burlarse —aunque existe la posibilidad de que simplemente nadie lo haya notado— lo cual le da tiempo a Akaya para recuperarse, mas aun después de eso no se aparta.

Lo que sí hace es mirarlo a los ojos y prometerle que la próxima vez sí lo vencerá.

La "próxima vez" podría ser un entrenamiento entre secundaria y preparatoria o quizás tendría que esperar todo un año, hasta que estuviesen en el mismo equipo nuevamente.

—Te estaré esperando —dice, aceptando el reto y así, intercambiando promesas en lugar de despedidas, es que Renji se aleja.

Es extraño, porque a pesar de que siempre ha sido Akaya el que ha ido tras todo el que considera un desafío, fue Renji el que estiró su brazo hacia él.

Y ahora tiene curiosidad.

Porque aunque sabe que Akaya no se rendirá hasta derrotarlo, no está tan seguro de qué podrá pasar después de eso.

Pero cuando sale del colegio junto a los demás estudiantes de tercer año y mira hacia atrás, encuentra la mirada de Akaya en él y, aunque sigue sin saber con exactitud, eso le basta para comprender que, sea como sea, valdrá la pena esperar a que Akaya vaya tras él.


End file.
